The Black Door
by Sharon Jung
Summary: Delapan pemuda yang menemukan sebuah pintu hitam misterius dan membuat mereka mengetahui bahwa ada dunia 'lain' selain dunia yang mereka tempati saat ini. . . Ini summary gaje, baca aja dulu, siapa tau nyantol hehe


**THE BLACK DOOR**

 **Haiii readernim tercinta. Maaf ya author udah lama gak muncul, terus ff lama belum dilanjut hehe. Author mengalami mood swing dalam pembuatan ff. Sebenernya temen rl author tuh request bikin ff fantasy, tapi author gak bisa bikin ff fantasy, takutnya gak kesampean:((( Tapi author malah kepikiran kata-kata temen author, jadinya yaudah author dapet pencerahan ff ini tadi pagi di kamar mandi:((( Yaudahlah ya, daripada kebanyakan opening, mending langsung aja.**

 **Happy reading^^**

"Jihoon- _ah,_ lihat ini!" Ujar Wonwoo pada teman sebangkunya, Lee Jihoon. Lelaki mungil itu segera melihat ponsel Wonwoo. Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya.

" _The Black Door?_ " Ujar Jihoon.

"Aku penasaran dengan tempat ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada di Korea." Ucap Wonwoo kecewa.

"Benar. Tetapi, dimana pintunya?" Tanya Jihoon. Wonwoo mencoba meneliti lagi. Tetapi ia juga tidak menemukan dimana keberadaan pintu itu.

"Iya benar. Dimana pintunya? Aku tidak melihat apapun selain mobil rusak dan tembok dengan tanaman serabut ini." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Tapi itu yang membuatku penasaran, apakah pintunya tersembunyi?" Tanya Jihoon. Wonwoo menggeleng.

Begitulah Jeon Wonwoo dan Lee Jihoon. Mereka sangat seang mencari hal-hal unik dan aneh yang menjadi misteri dunia. Seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Mereka sibuk mencari-cari tempat aneh yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh orang-orang.

Begitu bel istirahat tiba, Jihoon segera mengajak Wonwoo pergi ke kelas _sunbaenya_ , Hong Jisoo. Katanya dia mau mengembalikan gitar yang dia pinjam dari kakak kelasnya itu. Mereka berdua segera pergi ke kelas XI-2 untuk mencari Jisoo.

"Jisoo _hyung_." Panggil Jihoon. Jisoo yang terkenal ramah itu segera tersenyum saat melihat Jihoon memanggilnya. Dia segera menghampiri adik kelas mungilnya itu.

" _Gomawo_." Ujar Jihoon, Jisoo membalasnya dengan senyuman. Jisoo melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , sepertinya kau sangat sibuk?" Tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku sedang memperhatikan gambar tempat ini." Ujar Wonwoo dengan cengirannya.

"Boleh ku lihat?" Tanya Jisoo yang juga ingin tahu. Wonwoo memberikan ponselnya kepada Jisoo. Saat melihatnya, Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya.

" _The Black Door?_ " Ujar Jisoo dengan aksen inggris yang kental.

"Aku seperti tidak asing dengan tempat ini." Ucap Jisoo. Mata Wonwoo dan Jihoon membulat.

"Tapi dimana?" Jisoo mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jeonghan yang datang dari belakang Jisoo. Jeonghan dan Jisoo memang sekelas, bahkan sebangku semenjak kelas sepuluh.

"Jeonghan- _ah,_ apakah kau pernah melihat tempat ini? Aku merasa tidak asing." Tanya Jisoo. Jeonghan segera mengambil ponsel Wonwoo, dan melihat gambar tersebut.

" _The Black Door?"_ Semua reaksi orang yang melihat namanya pasti akan bertanya. Jeonghan seperti sedang mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, matanya membulat.

"Jisoo- _ya,_ kita pernah kesini. Kau ingat? Aku, kau, Seungcheol dan Seokmin." Ucap Jeonghan. Wonwoo dan Jihoon membulatkan matanya karena kaget jika pintu hitam tersebut ada di Korea. Jisoo membulatkan matanya sambil mengangguk-ngangguk tanda dia ingat.

"Tapi, mengapa namanya _The Black Door?_ Padahal tidak ada pintu disana." Ujar Jeonghan.

"Makanya aku dan Jihoon sangat penasaran dengan tempat ini." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Lebih baik kita tanya Seungcheol, dia pasti tahu tempat ini." Ujar Jeonghan. Jisoo mengangguk. Lalu mereka berempat segera pergi ke kantin, karena pasti Seungcheol cs akan ada di kantin saat jam istirahat. Sesampainya di kantin, Wonwoo mendesah pelan saat dia melihat sosok Kim Mingyu disana. Ya, Kim Mingyu adalah salah satu bagian dari mereka. Choi Seungcheol, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Seokmin dan Kim Mingyu. Mereka bagaikan F4 dari sekolah mereka. Seungcheol adalah kekasih Jeonghan. Soonyoung itu kekasih sahabat Wonwoo, Jihoon. Dan Seokmin adalah kekasih Jisoo. Kim Mingyu? Dia masih mengejar seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang terkenal jutek.

"Ayolah." Tarik Jihoon yang melihat Wonwoo mulai malas melanjutkan perjalannya ke kantin. Wonwoo ikut saja karena Jihoon memaksanya, dan demi _The Black Door_ itu.

"Seungcheol- _ah_." Ujar Jeonghan sambil duduk di hadapan Seungcheol.

" _Eoh?_ Ada apa? Tumben sekali kalian bersama Jihoon dan Wonwoo?" Ujar Seungcheol. Wonwoo malas sekali duduk karena harus berhadapan dengan Kim Mingyu yang sekarang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau tidak duduk?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mendelik lalu segera duduk dengan terpaksa. Mingyu masih terus memandangi Wonwoo sambil tersenyum, sedangkan yang ditatap merasa rishi dan mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Kau tahu tempat ini kan?" Tanya Jeonghan kepada Seungcheol.

"Kita berempat selalu pergi ke tempat ini." Jawaban Seungcheol itu membuat Wonwoo terlihat _excited_.

"Apakah kau pernah melihat pintu berwarna hitam?" Tanya Wonwoo dan mmebuat Mingyu semakin gemas melihat Wonwoo yang begitu bersemangat.

"Pintu hitam?" Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak ada pintu apapun disana, hanya ada mobil dan runtuhan bangunan." Tambah Soonyoung. Jihoon dan Wonwoo saling bertatapan.

"Aku baru tahu nama tempat ini _The Black Door."_ Ujar Seokmin.

"Makanya kami bertanya apakah kalian pernah melihat pintu hitam." Timpal Jisoo.

"Kami tidak pernah melihat sama sekali." Jawab Seokmin.

"Aneh. Mengapa nama tempat itu _The Black Door_ jika tidak ada pintu disana?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Haruskah kita mencarinya?" Tanya Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo.

"Benarkah? Kalian mau?" Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata berbinar. Mingyu terlihat sangat gemas, lalu mengangguk.

"Kita cari bersama saja nanti pulang sekolah." Tambah Jeonghan.

"Aku ikut." Ujar Jihoon.

"Tentu saja semuanya harus ikut." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, nanti sepulang sekolah, kita berkumpul saja di halte depan sekolah." Ucap Seungcheol dan dibalas anggukkan oleh yang lainnya.

Akhirnya bel yang ditunggu Wonwoo sudah tiba. Dia cepat-cepat membereskan alat tulisnya agar bisa cepat juga mencari tempat misterius tersebut. Jihoon pun begitu. Ia terlihat begitu semangat. Mereka berdua segera pergi keluar kelas dan berjalan dengan cepat sampai halte. Ternyata semua orang sudah berada disana kecuali Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Tepat saat mereka sampai, bus datang.

" _Jihoonie_ duduk denganku ya." Ucap Soonyoung sambil merangkul Jihoon. Lelaki mungil itu hanya mendecih tapi mengiyakan ajakan kekasihnya. Wonwoo cemberut, berarti dia harus duduk sendiri, karena pasti Jeonghan akan duduk dengan Seungcheol, dan Jisoo dengan Seokmin. Wonwoo segera memasuki bus.

"Apakah bangku ini kosong?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kesal. Belum Wonwoo menjawab, Mingyu sudah duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Mingyu memandangi Wonwoo yang memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Mingyu. Merasa rishi, Wonwoo segera mendengus.

"Bisakah kau tidak melihatku seperti itu?" Dengus Wonwoo kesal. Mingyu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan bahkan saat kau marah." Puji Mingyu.

" _Pabo_." Dengus Wonwoo lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Setelah lima belas menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan taman kota yang sudah lama terbengkalai tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu megapa taman tersebut bisa rusak. Lalu, Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menatap gambar yang ada di ponselnya, lalu menatap taman itu secara bergantian.

"Benar, ini tempat _The Black Door_." Ujar Wonwoo yakin.

"Ayo kita segera kesana." Ujar Seokmin. Mereka berdelapan segera menyeberang untuk sampai di taman. Sesampainya disana, mereka segera sibuk mencari dimana letak pintu tersebut. Banyak runtuhan bangunan disana yang membuat proses pencarian menjadi lebih sulit. Tetapi mereka tetap mencarinya karena penasaran. Setelah setengah jam, mereka mulai merasa lelah, tetapi mereka tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mencari.

"Sebenarnya dimana letak pintu itu?" Ujar Soonyoung yang sudah berkeringat.

"Apakah pintu itu sungguh ada?" Ujar Seokmin. Semua orang disana segera menghela nafasnya.

"Apakah kita lanjutkan besok saja? Lagipula ini sudah sore." Tanya Seungcheol. Yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, besok sore pulang sekolah kita kesini lagi." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Bersama-sama." Tambah Mingyu sambil melirik Wonwoo yang mendelik.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo kembali berkutat dengan foto tersebut. Dia beberapa kali memperbesar fotonya tetapi nihil. Tidak ada yang pintu disana. Hanya ada tanaman rambat dengan dua mobil yang saling bertumpukan. Wonwoo menghelas nafasnya.

"Kau masih tidak menemukannya?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakang. Wonwoo terlonjak kaget. Ia segera mendelik saat Mingyu duduk di hadapannya. Mereka berada di perpustakaan sekarang. Wonwoo kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Coba kulihat." Mingyu merebut ponsel Wonwoo.

" _Yak!_ " Teriak Wonwoo dan langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari seluruh siswa yang ada disana. Wonwoo segera membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Kembalikan ponselku." Bisik Wonwoo kepada Mingyu. Tetapi Minyu mengabaikannya, dia sibuk dengan ponsel Wonwoo.

"Kim Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. DEG. Jantung Wonwoo berhenti seketika saat melihat senyuman Mingyu.

"Ini ponselmu." Ujar Mingyu. Lalu Wonwoo segera merebutnya dengan cepat.

"Sampai berjumpa nanti pulang sekolah." Ucap Mingyu lalu mengacak rambut Wonwoo. Lelaki manis itu terdiam sesaat karena acakan yang Mingyu lakukan tadi.

Bel masuk berbunyi, Wonwoo segera berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Dia menemukan Jihoon yang selama istirahat tadi menghabiskan waktunya bersama Soonyoung.

"Kau senang?" Dengus Wonwoo.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Jihoon. Memang dasar tsundere. Saat guru masuk, ponsel Wonwoo bergetar.

' _Semangat belajarnya Jeon Wonwoo! Fighting!_

 _-Kim Mingyu-'_

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya saat mendapat pesan dari Mingyu. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui nomor ponselnya? Seketika Wonwoo ingat saat Mingyu meminjam ponselnya tadi. Wonwoo mendengus sebal saat mengingatnya.

Tiba waktu pulang, Wonwoo dan Jihoon masih sama semangatnya seperti hari kemarin. Mereka segera pergi ke halte dengan bersemangat. Seperti biasa, teman mereka yang lain sudah berada di halte. Mereka yang terakhir. Saat Wonwoo melihat Mingyu, dia langsung mendengus.

"Kau meminjam ponselku tadi untuk mencuri nomorku?" Ujar Wonwoo sebal. Mingyu hanya tersenyum, lalu masuk kedalam bus. Wonwoo mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, tetapi tidak ada. Terpaksa dia duduk di sebelah Mingyu yang sudah tersenyum-senyum. Wonwoo kembali mendengus sebal.

Sesampainya disana, mereka kembali lagi mencari-cari pintu tersebut. Kali ini, mereka mencari lebih giat lagi dari kemarin. Bahkan Seokmin dengan gagahnya menyingkirkan kayu-kayu yang menghalangi mereka untuk mencari. Waktu terus berjalan, mereka masih tetap mencari. Sesekali, Jeonghan meminum air mineralnya yang tinggal seperempat lagi.

"Dimana kau pintu hitam?" Teriak Seokmin kesal.

"Berisik." Seungcheol menjitak kepala Seokmin.

"Aku lelah." Ujar Seokmin

"Apakah pintu itu benar ada?" Tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak." Jawab Jisoo.

"Ayo mencari lebih giat." Ucap Mingyu menyemangati.

Matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat, tetapi kedelapan pria tersebut masih tidak menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Padahal mereka sudah sangat yakin jika mereka sudah mencari di semua tempat di taman yang hanya seluas limapuluh kali limapuluh meter tersebut.

"Aku tidak yakin pintu itu ada." Ujar Soonyoung menyerah.

"Aku juga." Timpal Seokmin yang sudah duduk di tanah.

"Apakah kita harus menghentikan pencarian kita ini?" Tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo terlihat kecewa.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita mencari lagi? Tetapi jika besok kita tidak menemukannya juga, kita anggap pintu itu tidak ada?" Tanya Seungcheol. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Malam harinya, selesai mandi, Wonwoo mengecek ponselnya dan ada notifikasi dari seorang Kim Mingyu. Ia mendengus sebal, lalu membuka pesan tersebut. Setelah membacanya, dia hanya melemparkan ponselnya ke kasur tanpa berniat membalas. Tetapi memang Kim Mingyu adalah orang yang tak kenal lelah, dia kmbali mengirimin Wonwoo pesan. Wonwoo yang sebal segera mematikan ponselnya. Setelah setengah jam, Wonwoo kembali menyalakn ponselnya, dan langsung berbunyi. Kim Mingyu meneleponnya. Wonwoo yang kesal langsung mengangkatnya karena berisik.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Dengus Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membalas pesanku." Jawab Mingyu dengan nada menyebalkan bagi Wonwoo.

"Untuk apa?" Dengus Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu hanya tertawa.

"AKu besok akan berusaha mencari pintu tersebut." Ujar Mingyu. Lelaki tinggi itu tau caranya agar Wonwoo bisa tertarik masuk dalam percakapannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum dibalik sana.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga sangat penasaran." Jawabnya.

"Iyakan? Aku saja tidak tahu ada tempat seperti itu di Korea." Mingyu tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar Wonwoo yang terdengar bersemangat.

"Ya, padahal aku sangat sering pergi kesana bersama Seungcheol _hyung,_ Soonyoung _hyung_ dan juga Seokmin, tetapi kita belum pernah menemukannya." Jawab Mingyu.

"Sebenarnya dimana letak pintu itu? Aku sudah yakin kita semua sudah mencari disemua sudut taman itu. Tapi mengapa tetap tidak ada?" Ujar Wonwoo.

"Mungkin ada tempat yang belum kita periksa." Ucap Mingyu.

"Jika besok masih tidak ada, apakah mungkin penulis artikel itu berbohong?" Ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bisa saja kan?" Ucap Mingyu.

"Benar sih, tetapi ah sudahlah, besok kita cari saja." Ujar Wonwoo. Entah mengapa Mingyu sangat senang saat Wonwop menyebut kata 'kita', padahal ia tau kata 'kita' yang dimaksud Wonwoo itu adalah mereka berdelapan, bukan sekedar Wonwoo dan Mingyu saja.

"Ya sudah, sampai besok. Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Jangan lupa memakai selimut saat tidur. Banyak nyamuk." Ucapan Mingyu itu tanpa sadar membuat Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Sampai jumpa Jeon." Ujar Mingyu.

"Hmm…" Jawab Wonwoo lalu mematikan teleponnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, mereka berdelapan kembali lagi ke taman kota tersebut. Mereka menatap taman tersebut dengan seksama, siapa tau mereka bisa menemukannya dari kejauhan.

" _Fighting!_ " Ujar Seungcheol, lalu mereka segera mencari pintu misterius tersebut.

Mereka mencari masih dengan semangat yang sama, apalagi Wonwoo. Dia sangat yakin jika pintu tersebut itu ada. Entah mengapa firasatnya berkata begitu. Sesekali mereka meminum air mineral yang mereka bawa. Bahkan Seokmin sudah menghabiskan dua botol air mineral. Matahari memang sedang bersinar terik, padahal sudah pukul empat sore.

"Aku lelah." Soonyoung duduk diatas rumput sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Aku juga." Jeonghan ikut duduk di sebelah Soonyoung. Mereka semua segera duduk juga diatas rumput tersebut.

"Sepertinya artikel itu tidak benar." Ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo terlihat kecewa. Mereka beristirahat sebentar. Jihoon iseng melihat-lihat sekitar taman tersebut. Lalu ia pergi menaiki tumpukan mobil yang ada disana. Soonyoung yang melihatnya segera menyusul karena khawatir pada kekasih mungilnya itu. Ia takut Jihoon tertiup angin. Saat Jihoon sedang melihat-lihat, ia melihat ada sebuah lubang kecil sebesar pupil mata yang berlapiskan kaca. Ia iseng mengintip lubang tersebut. Lalu Jihoon segera memekik dan membuat semua orang memalingkan perhatiannya dan menatap Jihoon yang terlihat kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Soonyoung panic. Jihoon segera menunjuk lubang tadi dan Soonyoung segera mengintipnya. Soonyoung ikut memekik saat mengintip lubang tersebut.

"Aku rasa, artikel tentang _The Black Door_ itu benar." Ujar Soonyoung dan membuat semua orang disana membulatkan matanya.

 **TBC**

 **Hehehehee.. Gimana ff ini? Author gak bakat dibidang fantasy, maklum masih amatir. Menurut kalian ff ini dilanjut apa nggak?**

 **Jangan lupa RnR yaaa readenim tercintaaa**

 **Byeeee^^**


End file.
